crocfandomcom-20200214-history
Dantini
The Dantinis are one of Croc's worst enemies.They are Baron Dante's slaves. The Different Varieties There are several different varieties of Dantinis. Here is the list: 'Croc: Legend of the Gobbos' * Chasing Dantini - They are the first Dantinis you face, they are red with no other armor or clothing, who only attack by chasing Croc around and touching him. They are considered the 'underlings' of the Dantinis. There are some fire varients of this Dantini which cannot be killed until the fire around them has extinguished. * Devil Dantini - This type of Dantini has horns, is black, and attacks by shooting fireballs through a black pitchfork. The only two differences are that some walk and some stand on the spot. They usually laugh at Croc after they fire and when they come back to life. * Ice Dantini - Icy, blue and white colored Dantinis that appear on Ice Island and attack by throwing snowballs at Croc. Resemble Devil Dantinis. * Tumbling Dantini - Only one of this type is seen, in Forest Island, frolicking around. It wears a green jester hat with yellow bells on it, wears a orange full body suit, has one green boot and one orange boot, and one green arm and one orange arm. It is immune to damage while rolling but can be attacked when it stops or when it's walking. Has no other attack than touching Croc. Their cry has a slight difference being a "muhahaha". * Bat Dantini - Maroon Dantinis with bat wings who do not attack, but fly around. If Croc is touched by one, he loses crystals/lives and will fall off monkey bars. They can only be killed (practically) by the tail whack attack as they are usually above bottomless pits. Their cry is most likely the bat screams that are in the castle theme. * Swimming Dantini - Green Dantinis wearing scuba gear who shoot with a trident and sometimes swim around. They have full scuba set, and their flippers can be seen. They appear in most underwater segment of the game, including The Deadly Tank of Neptuna. Same as the Devil Dantini with some swimming around and some standing still. * Stomping Dantini - Purple Dantinis with a single horn on their heads who attack by stomping on top of monkey bars, making them difficult for Croc to use. If Croc is hanging onto the monkey bars below this Dantini when it stomps, Croc will be forced to let go of the bars, falling into whatever hazard awaits below. This Dantini say's "HeeHee" before it stomps on the monkey bars unlike the usual "HaHa". * Spiky Dantini - Dark green Dantinis who can only be killed by smashing the ? box-like platforms on which they walk on. These are only found in the first castle jigsaw level (Smash and See). Due to there being no crystals on this level Croc will die instantly if he is hit by this Dantini. When their path is eradicated by smashing the "?" boxes, they will walk into the gap not realizing the danger, and fall into the bottomless pit below, sealing their fate. Their cry is unique making an "Huh?" then followed by a "URRP" before they fall. This type of Dantini appears to be quite stupid possibly because of their immunity against Croc. * Jumping Dantini '- Blue Dantinis with brown horns which jump between two platforms, attempting to prevent Croc's passage. These can be killed like most Dantinis with a stop or a tail whack. * '''Kidnapping Dantini '- A dark blue Dantini who runs around, holding a Gobbo under his arm. Must be hit to obtain the Gobbo. In the PC version, there is a green average speed version (I Snow Him So Well) and a super fast orange one (Tower Of Power). So there are two kinds of this type of Dantini. '''Croc 2 * Pirate Dantini- Appear in the Sailor Village in each of the levels. They are reddish brown like the chasing dantinis in Croc: Legend of the Gobbos. * Stealing Dantini- The first one appears in Sailor Village and has the gobbo you need to rescue. The second one is at the last level when Croc is fighting Baron Dante 2 which he summons to prevent the inventor gobbo from aligning the coloured crystals. They are black/charcoal and are quite fast. * Shaman/Devil Dantini- '''Fires harmful sparks at Croc with a magic stick/wand. They have white horns and are light purple. * '''Skeleton Dantinis- '''Undead skeletons of Dantinis. When attacked they fall into a pile of bones, but rise back up to full skeletons after a few seconds. They only do this once, though, once they are attacked twice they disappear for good. * '''Caveman Dantini- '''Appears in many levels in the Caveman Village. When they see Croc they charge at him and will do harm to Croc if they touch him. * '''Conquistador Dantini- Appear in the Inca Village in Croc 2 in each of the levels. This is ironic, because they are dressed like Conquistadors and the Conquistadors were the people who destroyed the Incas in reality. These dantinis are seen using a variety of techniques used to harm Croc such as poison darts, chasing Croc ''' Trivia *In Croc 2, the Sailor King says that 'The Dantinis are very naughty. It's not their fault, though. Examples of friendly Dantinis are Fosley from the original game, and a few Conquistador Dantinis from Croc 2 who push baby Gobbos on swings *The Dantinis in Croc 2 are massive compared to Croc than being about the same height in Croc:Legend of the Gobbos. It is unknown what altered their sizes drastically but it could have happened when Dante lost his power and hold over the Dantinis or that they wanted to compensate for their loss by increasing their height with the use of drugs (they could ressurect so its possible). Another reason which probably makes sense is because Croc was portrayed to be only a bit taller than the Gobbos when in Croc: Legend of the Gobbos he was three times their height. Category: Dantini Category: Characters in Croc: Legend of the Gobbos Category: Characters in Croc 2 Category:Antagonists in the Croc series